Uriah and Tris
by ferkyou
Summary: What if Tris wasn't small and unattractive? What if she was sexy? What if Uriah and Tris fell in love? This is going to be Divergent rewritten with Uriah and Tris as a couple. There will be no FourTris sorry but there's to many stories like that. I want new stories like this to come out. I have two other stories that are ZekeTris. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up knowing today I decide the rest of my life. Today is the day I will transfer to Dauntless. I'm going to miss my family but I can't keep sitting staring at grey walls for the rest of my life and not being able to show off the perfect body I have. I'm short and muscular. Nobody knows but I do work outs before I go to sleep to keep myself fit. I have a lot of curves but you can't see them through my abnegation clothes. I don't usually get to see my face or hair because that's selfish but when I do I see long blond wavy hair. I have blue-grayish eyes that are striking, a long nose, and plump lips. I get from a lot of people that I'm very beautiful but I don't feel it. I know the description of myself makes it sound like I'm confident how I look but I'm not very confident.

My mom enters my room interrupting my thoughts. I sit on my bead and wait for my mom to come back with scissors and a brush. She comes back and brushes my hair. "You scared?" She speaks in a soft voice.

"No. I'm terrified." I say. She trims my hair and opens up the mirror. I look at myself for about 10 seconds then look away. Nothing special to look at other than my body that covered by my baggy pajamas.

"Just know that we will love you no matter what you choose." My mom says and hugs me. It feels weird at first but I like it after two seconds. She pulls away, smiles at me, then leaves.

I get dressed into a grey cami and grey shorts that are just a tad baggy. I then put a nice grey dress over that. I plan to take the dress off before I jump. No one will be expecting it and I plan to make a new reputation at dauntless. I want to be shy yet striking. I know I'm going to be self conscious half the time but I will get over it sooner or later.

I walk down stairs and I'm pulled into a hug by my father. "We will love you no matter what Beatrice." He says and pulls back and smiles. Caleb comes over and hugs me tightly for a while. We've always been close. I don't want to leave him but I have too. I can't live like this anymore. He pulls away and looks as if he's going to cry.

My mom sets down breakfast at the table and we all sit down and eat. My parents talk and me and Caleb stay quiet as usual. I'm not really paying attention till they say "Listen kids. We don't want you to leave but it's your choice. Just know that whatever you do will be the best for you. We will always love you and try to visit as often as possible." But the catch is nowhere is safe for me. I'm divergent. I can go into Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless. I can't stay here, neither can I go to Erudite. Learning doesn't really work out for me I get bored.

Once everyone is finished we get up and clean our plates. Then it's time to leave. We get to the place where everyone is in lines getting into the buildings. I hear the train tracks start to rumble and loud laughter and talking. Then people in the train start to jump out. That is going to be very soon.

Everyone gets seated and I'm holding on to my mother and Caleb's hands. A girl named Jeanine starts talking about the factions. Then she starts calling names from amity. Then abnegation. I tune out everything until she calls "Caleb Prior." Caleb squeezes my hand then gets up and walks to the stage. He takes the knife cuts his hand then squeezes the blood into the Erudite bowl. He looks back at me again and smiles before going to Erudite.

"Beatrice Prior." Jeanine says. I squeeze my parents hands and walk up to the stage. I cut my hand and squeeze the blood into the hot coals of dauntless. There is a bunch of cheering from the dauntless section. I look back at my family and my mom is smirking to herself and my dad smiles at me. Caleb is smiling really wide at me.

The rest of the thing goes quickly until Jeanine calls "Uriah Pedrad." A boy who is muscular, tall, light brown skin, and a extremely short black hair walks up to the stage. (in my story Uriah looks like Chris Brown) He smells so good. He chooses dauntless and instead of taking his seat he sits next to me. I look up at him and see his dark chocolate eyes looking into mine. I notice he has diamond earrings in and a small gold nose ring. He has some tattoos on his arms and neck.

"So your Beatrice, right?" He says and smiles showing his white straight teeth.

"Yes, but I'm going by Tris from now on. Your Uriah, right?" I say and smile back.

"Well Tris your going to have a great time in dauntless. If you need any help with training or anything else I'm the man to talk to." He says and casually puts his arm around me.

"I could probably use practice thanks Uriah."

"No problem Tris." We sit there in silence for the rest of the time. Occasionally I can feel him looking at me and smiling. Then the ceremony is over. I take one last look at my parents and Caleb then I run with Uriah. He takes my hand and leads me towards the train tracks.

"Here climb up this I'll be right behind you." He says and I start climbing up a spoke and get onto the ledge and wait for him to get up. Then we make our way over to the other side and start sprinting to catch the train.

He gets on the train like it's nothing and I jump on and he helps pull me in. I push myself against the wall and slowly glide down till I'm sitting on the floor. Uriah sits next to me.

"Awww, you two are so cute. Are you dating?" A girl that is sitting across from us says. She is the same skin tone as Uriah and she has straight black hair that goes down to about her chin. She is really pretty.

"Not for now." Uriah says. I look up at him and he's blushing. But I can't say anything because right when she said that I bet I looked like a tomato.

"I'm Christina by the way." She says.

"I'm Tris."

"I'm Uriah."

The train horn blows and Uriah gets up and pulls me up. He runs and jumps off the train. I grab Christina's hand and jump off with her. She introduces me to her friend Will who has blond hair and green eyes.

"Alright welcome to dauntless. I'm Eric. Who's going to be the first jumper?" Eric says. He has a lot of tattoos and piercings. His hair is greasy and slicked back.

I walk up to the ledge and stand on it. I take off the dress as I planned. "Damn a stiff with curves of a killer." A random candor boy says. I recognize him as Peter when he got called on the stage. I give him a death glare and throw the dress at him. I then quickly jump before anyone can say anything else.

It feels so nice to be falling like this but then my journey ends by me hitting a net. I laugh and I'm suddenly pulled out by a hand. I look up and I'm met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. The guys has black hair. "What faction are you?" He says in amazement.

"Abnegation." I say.

"What did you get jumped then pushed off?"

"No, I took off my dress then jumped off."

"Okay. What's your name."

"Tris."

"FIRST JUMPER TRIS!" he says. "Welcome to dauntless, I'm Four." I nod and walk over to the middle of the room and wait for the others. There is a high pitched girl scream next and I look at the net and Uriah was in it. I laugh to myself and then he comes over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone listen up. We are doing things a little bit different this year. Me and Four have to talk about how we are doing training because there are so many transfers. I'm Lauren by the way." Lauren says loud with a serious face.

"Yeah. Dauntless born find some partners and show them around the dauntless compound." Four says with a hard expression.

Christina comes back over to us with a guy who is tall and has green eyes and blond hair. "This is Will. Will this is Tris and Uriah." She says smiling.

"Ok this will be our group. Let's go to the pit." Uriah says and walks us to a huge place where there is almost anything you can imagine there: stores, restaurants, bars and a tattoo parlor. "This is the pit. There are plenty of clothing and makeup stores. A lot of restaurants and bars as well. Then there is a tattoo parlor. Half of your life will be down here." Uriah says. Christina is looking in amazement at all the stores.

"Tris we have to go shopping here!" Christina squeals. I groan I'm not really the person to go shopping. Will and Uriah laugh and Christina just glares at me. Then Uriah leads us down a hall to a narrow walkway that is over an underground river. It roars. There are railings on each side but they are just little metal bars. If someone gets pushed they are going over.

"This is the chasm. Don't ever even think of jumping off the side of this because you will kill yourself." Uriah says seriously.

"No shit." Will says.

Then Uriah takes us to the cafeteria for food. We go up to the line and get our food. It's much different from abnegation food. I don't know what to get so I just get what Christina gets. We sit down me in between Uriah and Christina. Will is on Christina's left.

"You've never had food like this Tris!?" Christina says surprised.

"I'm from abnegation. There we didn't care if it was good or not really." I say embarrassed.

"Oh. Well this is a hamburger. Probably the best thing ever." Christina say and bites into hers. I bite into mine and it taste so good. Once I'm done I look at the piece of cake I got. Before I can pick it up or even move Christina slams her cake in my face. Why. Just why. Uriah and Will laugh but then Uriah just starts licking the cake off my face. I start laughing so hard because this is awkward. I don't know what to do.

Christina and Will are laughing so hard at me. Once Uriah is done I just glare at him. That was really awkward. Then Uriah hands me his cake. Pay backs a bitch. I slam the cake in Christina's face and she stops laughing. Me, Uriah, and Will are dying of laughter.

Christina gets up to get a rag and wipes her face off. "Here I'll take you guys to the dorms so you can get changed." Uriah says getting up. We throw our trays away and walk to the dorms.

Christina drags me to the closet of clothes to pick stuff out for me. She picks out a pair of black low rise short shorts with a black and white striped top that crops right above my belly button. Then she sits me down in a chair and quickly puts makeup on my face before I can reject. She knew me well already.

"Done. Tris you look amazing I'm doing this everyday no matter what." She says. I look in the mirror and see a girl that is not me. She is pretty but nothing like the other girls. Christina can literally read my face and she says "Tris. You may think you don't look good but you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm not lying. Uriah sees it in you. Did you see the way he looks at you and he licked cake off your face." Christina says.

"Thanks Christina. Do you really think so? Do you like Will?" I ask. She nods. We walk out of the bathroom and we decide to go to the tattoo parlor. I have to make myself new I promised myself.

When we get there Will is getting tattooed and Christina is staring at him. I slap her arm so if he looks over at her it won't be awkward. We look at all the tattoo designs then I find the one. It's a shadow of a crow flying. Then Tori, the girl who did my aptitude test, comes out and talks to me.

"Hey Tris. What can I do for you today?" Tori says.

"I want three crows tattooed on my collerbone." I say and she nods. I walk over to the chair. She cleans my skin then draws the design on then starts tattooing. It hurts like a bitch but whatever. Then someone comes in the parlor and walks over to me. It's Uriah. His jaw drops when he sees me.

"Hey, Uriah." I say awkwardly.

"Hey, Tris." He says still staring. Is there something on my face? What's wrong? "What are you getting?" He asks.

"Three crows." I say and he nods.

"Here squeeze my hand how much it hurts." He says and I grab his hand a squeeze it hard. It hurts so badly. Once the tattoo is done Tori shows me what it looks like. It's so beautiful. I thank her and pay her then leave with Uriah.

He brings me to the chasm and climbs over the railing and lands on a rock. He helps me down and we sit in the secret hideout place. "Me and my brother Zeke found this one day when we were messing around." He says. "So tell me about yourself Tris."

"Um. I'm from abnegation. I have a brother, Caleb, who chose erudite. That's it. Abnegation life is very boring and nothing interesting happens." I say. He nods. "Tell me about you."

"I'm from dauntless. I have a brother, Zeke, who is still here. We have party like every weekend. I've had a crazy life almost getting killed and killing people." Uriah says. I laugh at bit at the end. The clock hits 11:00 and we head back because of a curfew.

"Bye, Tris, we should do this more often." Uriah says.

"Definitely. Bye Uriah." I say and walk to my bed. I really like Uriah he's sweet, funny, handsome, muscular, and just fun to be around. I fall asleep thinking about Uriah. That's how I know I really like him.

A/N: Sorry I uploaded the story above it. Here's the actual next story. Thanks love. I'm not British bty. hehe;3


End file.
